jules_vernefandomcom-20200223-history
Characters (By Work)
In this section, each work (in chronological order, in terms of publication) and its individual characters are documented. The characters are not sub-categorised and are listed alphabetically in each work. Please note that works which include multiple works and non-fictional works are not included in this list. A Drama In Mexico Placeholder A Drama In The Air Placeholder Martin Paz Placeholder Master Zacharius, Or, The Clockmaker Who Lost His Soul Placeholder Five Weeks In A Balloon, Or, Journeys And Discoveries In Africa By Three Englishmen * Bennet * Francis M- * Joseph Wilson * Missionary * Richard Kennedy * Samuel Ferguson The Adventures Of Captain Hatteras Placeholder The Count Of Chanteleine: A Tale Of The French Revolution Placeholder Journey To The Centre Of The Earth * Axel * Gräuben * Hans Bjelke * Otto Liedenbrock From The Earth To The Moon * Bilsby * Blomsberry * Impey Barbicane * Elphinstone * Tom Hunter * Joseph T. Maston * Michel Ardan * Morgan * Nicholl The Blockade Runners Placeholder In Search Of The Castaways/The Children Of Captain Grant Placeholder Around The Moon Placeholder Twenty-Thousand Leagues Under The Sea: A Tour Of The Underwater World Placeholder A Floating City Placeholder The Adventures Of Three Russians And Three Englishmen In South Africa Placeholder Dr. Ox's Experiment/A Fantasy Of Doctor Ox Placeholder The Fur Country Placeholder Around The World In Eighty Days * Albemarle * Andrew Speedy * Andrew Stuart * Auoda * Camerfield * Fix * Francis Cromarty * Gauthier Ralph * James Forster * James Strand * Jean Passepartout * John Bunsby * John Sullivan * Kiouni * Mandiboy * Mudge * Parsee Guide * Phileas Fogg * Samuel Fallentin * Thomas Flanagan The Mysterious Island Placeholder An Ideal City Placeholder The Survivors Of The Chancellor: Diary Of J. R. Kazallon, Passenger Placeholder Michael Strogoff: The Courier Of The Czar Placeholder The Mysterious Document Placeholder Off On A Comet/Hector Servadac Placeholder The Child Of The Cavern/The Black Indies Placeholder Dick Sand, A Captain At Fifteen Placeholder The Begum's Fortune/The Begum's Millions Placeholder The Tribulations Of A Chinaman In China Placeholder The Mutineers Of The Bounty Placeholder The Steam House Placeholder Eight Hundred Leagues On The Amazon/The Giant Raft Placeholder The Green Ray Placeholder Godfrey Morgan: A Californian Mystery/The School For Robinsons Placeholder Kéraban The Inflexible Placeholder The Vanished Diamond/The Southern Star Placeholder The Archipelago On Fire Placeholder Frritt-Flacc Placeholder Mathias Sandorf Placeholder The Waif Of The Cynthia Placeholder A Winter Amid The Ice Placeholder Robur The Conquerer/The Clipper Of The Clouds Placeholder The Lottery Ticket/Ticket No. "9672" Placeholder Gil Braltar Placeholder The Flight To France Placeholder Texar's Revenge, Or, North Against South Placeholder Two Years' Vacation Placeholder The Purchase Of The North Pole/Topsy-Turvey Placeholder Family Without A Name Placeholder In The Year 2889 Placeholder César Cascabel Placeholder Mistress Branican Placeholder Adventures Of The Rat Family Placeholder The Carpathian Castle Placeholder Claudius Bombarnac Placeholder Foundling Mick/Lit'l Fellow Placeholder Captain Antifer/The Wonderful Adventures Of Captain Antifer Placeholder Propeller Island Placeholder Clovis Dardentor Placeholder Facing The Flag Placeholder An Antarctic Mystery/The Sphinx Of The Ice Fields Placeholder The Mighty Orinoco Placeholder The Will Of An Eccentric Placeholder The Castaways Of The Flag/Second Fatherland Placeholder The Village In The Treetops/The Aerial Village Placeholder The Sea Serpent/The Stories Of Jean-Marie Cabidoulin Placeholder The Kip Brothers Placeholder Travel Scholarships Placeholder A Drama In Livonia Placeholder Master Of The World Placeholder Invasion Of The Sea Placeholder The Lighthouse At The End Of The World Placeholder The Golden Volcano Placeholder The Danube Pilot/The Beautiful Yellow Danube Placeholder The Chase Of The Golden Meteor Placeholder The Survivors Of The "Jonathon"/Magellania Placeholder The Secret Of Wilhelm Storitz Placeholder The Eternal Adam Placeholder The Barsac Mission Placeholder Backwards To Britain Placeholder A Priest In 1835 Placeholder Paris In The Twentieth Century Placeholder